One Love
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Inu-YYH x-over. A surprise reunion brings forth feelings both old and new for a pair that deserves nothing more than the love of the other. Too bad that there are many obstacles in their pathway. YusxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **One Love

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Rating may change)

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow their characters to amuse myself and others.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Yusuke was fairly certain this was a very bad idea. He had no desire to be happy and cheerful, even if it was a party amongst friends. Why would he when it had only been one month since Keiko had dumped him? It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't thrown the fact that his blood wasn't _normal_at him, or the fact that if they had any kids, they were likely not to be _normal_either. But, no. Keiko thought up every excuse she could to dump him and left. So he had every right to refuse Kurama's invitation to a party he was holding at his home. Why hadn't he? Yeah, he didn't have the answer for that.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Botan, who gave him a wide, happy grin. Yeah, this was the last thing he wanted. _'Stupid, Botan...go away!' _ As if sensing his distaste over the lusting reaper, Kurama moved forward to take over the greeting, gently shoving Botan out of the way.

"Yusuke, I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey, Kurama."

He stepped past his friend and into the house. Only a few familiar faces were inside, Keiko included, and Yusuke sneered at her back before turning around and walking back to the door.

"Don't be like that. You're acting like Hiei." Kurama nodded in the direction of the brooding hybrid, who was glaring daggers at some human male talking to his sister.

"Who's the idiot?"

"He came with Keiko."

"Ah." Yusuke attempted to walk forward, but Kurama blocked his path.

"Please, at least stay long enough to see Kuwabara and Shizuru. You've been gone a lot in the past month, I'm certain they want to see you."

"Just keep them away from me then." Yusuke grumbled and turned on his heels. His steps brought him to Hiei's side where he also leaned against the wall, well away from the others.

Kurama frowned at his friend. He really hoped Kuwabara was right and that his cousin could cheer Yusuke up. He hated watching Yusuke be miserable because of Keiko's stupid selfishness. Speaking of Keiko, she looked quite surprised to see Yusuke there and for that, Kurama glared at her for a few moments before walking back into the room with the others.

Kagome was certain this was a very bad idea. She had no idea why she allowed Kazuma to talk her into going. Oh yeah. He hadn't given her a choice. He had said he didn't like seeing her sad and that he was going to make sure she had fun. She wasn't sure how that was possible, but she couldn't resist his demands when he gave her that sad, pathetic look. She really hated that look.

Shizuru had agreed with her brother, then promptly ushered her up the stairs and into Kagome's bedroom to get ready. Kagome, again, didn't have a say in anything as Shizuru rummaged through her drawers and closet, throwing out random clothing items in an attempt to piece together the perfect outfit. At this point, Kagome really missed Sango, because Sango wouldn't do this. _'No, don't think like that! The well is closed and you can't see them! Get over it!'_

Many articles of clothing later, Shizuru had forced her into the sapphire blue, satin halter dress and Kagome stuck her tongue out at her reflection, then tugged at the fabric covering her breasts. _'Really, this dress shows too much up here!' _She turned half way and pouted. _'At least it goes to my knees...'_

"I'm jealous. You're so beautiful." Shizuru stated, then motioned for Kagome to take a seat in the chair, which she did.

"You were always a bad liar, Shizuru." Kagome replied dryly, and gasped as her cousin gave an extra hard tug on her hair, "Alright, alright! Not _always!_"

"Hmpf. I hate to break it to you, but you're actually very pretty. Whomever told you otherwise was an idiot and I'd like the chance to punch their nose in."

_'InuYasha would find that to be absurd, I'm sure... Oh crap, Kagome! Cut it out!'_

"Are you girls done yet?" Kazuma's voice called from the other side of the door. "We're already running late!"

"Yes, just a moment. Have some patience, bro!" Shizuru called back and Kagome laughed. Shizuru finished pulling Kagome's hair back into a ponytail, allowing a few raven tendrils to frame her face. "Your black dress sandals will look nice with this dress."

"I feel overdressed."

"Not at all!" Shizuru scoffed, "We're supposed to dress nice. It's a bit of a formal party."

Shizuru pushed her cousin out into the hallway, and shared a knowing smirk with her brother. Kagome was in for a big surprise. Yusuke too.

Yusuke grumbled to himself as Botan stuck herself to his side, her arms wrapping around his waist, and try as he might, he couldn't get her to let go. The damn ferry girl was being persistent, and why the hell did Keiko look pissed about it? _'Oh wait. It's Keiko. She's always upset about something.' _ He rolled his eyes as Botan, again, told him how good he looked, and how happy she was to see that he hadn't slicked his hair back. _'Like I care what you think... I thought Kurama agreed to keep them away from me? Where the fuck is Kurama? Where the hell is Kuwabara for that matter?!'_

"Stupid girl, you do realize he isn't paying any attention to you?" Hiei narrowed his claret eyes on Botan, who scowled back at the hybrid. He growled at her, taking one step towards her, and as expected, she shrank back in fear, then fled. Yusuke sighed.

"Thanks man."

"Hn."

"You'd think she'd take the hint after the first three times I tried to peel her off of me."

"You must've forgot who you were dealing with." Hiei smirked, making Yusuke chuckled. It was the first time that night that Yusuke had the urge to grin, but one glance at the still glaring Keiko put him right back in a sour mood.

"Where the fuck is Kuwabara? His slow ass better get here soon so I can leave!"

That wasn't going to happen, Hiei knew. Kurama had filled him in on the surprise guest that was coming with the Kuwabara siblings, and old friend of sorts. He wasn't sure if it would do any good, not that he really cared anyway. However, even he was getting tired of Keiko's constant glares directed at his teammate. The girl had some nerve to give that look to Yusuke after what she had said and done.

"Stupid girl." He directed a glare of his own at her. _'See how she likes it...'_

Kurama gave a relieved sigh as he opened the door and greeted Kuwabara, Shizuru and... _'Oh dear...a priestess. A very sexy one too...'_

"This is our cousin, Kagome. Kagome, this is..."

"Kurama." He smiled at the blushing and slightly awed girl. He offered his hand and she accepted it without hesitation. He felt a faint ripple of pure energy brush against his palm and then the girl winked at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurama."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Kagome." He kissed her knuckles and grinned at the smirk she gave him. "You know?"

"Oh, yes. Kazuma didn't tell you?" At the negative shake of his head, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, he can be forgetful sometimes."

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted, having taken offense to Kagome's words, "I didn't get the chance to tell him, alright!"

Kagome grinned at her cousin, whose face was scrunched up in annoyance. She couldn't help but to laugh at him when he was like this. She turned her attention back to the demon in front of her and sighed softly. It wouldn't hurt to give a few minor details.

"I am a priestess, though, I'm guessing you could tell. I'm afraid I haven't been able to hold all of my energy within me, so I really hope that I don't make you and your friends uncomfortable."

"You're not emitting enough to be considered a threat. At least, not to me and if you're not going to cause a problem, the others will be alright as well."

"I hope so." She smiled softly. _'I really, really hope so. I feel very comfortable here already.'_

"There you are! Dammit, Kuwabara, what the fuck took you so long?" Yusuke shouted from behind them and Kurama watched as Kagome blinked a few times before looking up at her male cousin, who was grinning madly.

"Yusuke, please! Don't be so rude in front of the guests!" Kurama admonished his friend, turning part way so Kagome could be seen.

"What the heck are..." The words died in his throat as soon as he met the eyes of the blue-eyed woman standing in front of Kurama, blue eyes that he swore were really familiar.

"Oh, Yusuke, you remember Kagome, don't you?" Shizuru had grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and steered her to stand directly in front of Yusuke. His brown eyes widened in recognition and Kagome took another step closer on her own.

"Wow...look at you!" She reached up to touch his cheek. "You've gotten so tall!"

"And you haven't." He replied as he caught her hand in his and pulled her closer. "But, damn! You're hot, Kagome!"

"Um...thanks, I think." Kagome laughed softly and brought her arms up to hug him.

"Alright, already!" Kuwabara gave the pair a shove towards the living room. "The other guests are in there, not out here in the hallway!"

With a bit of reluctance, Yusuke withdrew from the hug, but kept one hand on the small of Kagome's back as he led her into the other room. Kurama, Kuwabara and Shizuru followed, grinning at the pair ahead of them.

It had happened almost in an instant. He had been so angry and frustrated, and was finally relieved to hear Kuwabara's big mouth. He wouldn't have been able to avoid confronting Keiko for much longer, and he had been thankful for the distraction. Then Kagome was there, and all of the anger and frustration he had felt washed away as he got lost in her deep blue eyes. He hadn't seen those eyes in awhile, and he realized now just how much he had missed them, and her.

He led her past a few sets of curious eyes, including Hiei, and then led her to the couch where they could sit and talk, and he could ignore what ever look Keiko chose to give him.

Kagome smiled at him as he sat next to her on the couch, sitting sideways and giving his back to a red-faced, and notably pissed off, Keiko. Kagome didn't pay her any attention, directing her focus solely on the man she hadn't seen in almost five years. She didn't have to ask about Keiko, she already knew through a rant Kazuma had had a few nights before. The details had been confusing, since Kazuma was rambling, but by the end she had gotten the gist of it. Keiko couldn't accept Yusuke for what he was and had ended their relationship. Kagome believed it to be selfish, but she wasn't one to talk. She had wanted InuYasha to choose her over Kikyo...which he hadn't. That had been many months ago now.

She blinked a few times, to push back the tears that sprung forth at her stray thoughts. She avoided Yusuke's concerned gaze and took the time to admire the beautifully decorated room. The walls were a deep burgundy, trimmed in and off-white. A few photos decorated the wall and the mantle of the fireplace. It was simple, and that was probably why she loved it so much.

"Whomever decorated did a wonderful job. This room is pretty." She murmured, bring her gaze back to Yusuke and smiling. "Don't you think so?"

"It's alright. Kurama's mom probably did all the decorating. She has a knack for it." Yusuke answered, his eyes sweeping over her face, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, Yusuke." She smiled in return, placing her hand on top of his. "How have you been? Kazuma, said the two of you were in and out of trouble a lot these past couple of years."

"Did he now?"

"Uh-huh. To be honest, I wasn't surprised too much. You and trouble go hand in hand. I guess, it was the type of trouble you were in that surprised me."

"What do you mean?"

She leaned in slightly closer to him, and smirked when his gaze seemed to linger slightly longer on her lips before traveling a little lower. She placed one hand over her chest and cleared her throat.

"You've been busy fighting demons." She whispered. Yusuke's eyes shot back up to hers, wide and confused. "It's alright. I did them same thing over the past few years, different time period though. Really, don't look so shocked, Yusuke. Kazuma and I shared a lot of stories the other day over the phone. He talked a lot about you. I'm glad the two of you became good friends after all."

"It looks like we'll have to share some stories at some point too."

"That sounds nice. You could come visit me at the shrine. My family is away for the week, so they won't be a nuisance."

"You're home alone? How come?"

"I don't like my aunt. She's rude to my mother, telling her she's a horrible cook and that she couldn't understand what her brother saw in her. She tells Souta he's a horrible, spoiled brat that doesn't deserve half the things he gets. She's quite annoying and I didn't want to hear it." Kagome explained while scowling. "Of course, I get it the worst because my father hadn't listened to her when it came to naming me. She wanted my name to be Akina...like her, but my father agreed with my mother for a name. So, she resorts to calling me a whore, and many things along those lines."

"Why does your family even bother going?"

"It's my grandfather. She's his only daughter, so he has to visit her at least once every year. I'm just glad I got to stay home. I'd much rather spend time alone than with that bitter old tart." Kagome shook her head a few times. It was time to get this conversation going in a better direction. "So, yeah, you should come over sometime."

"I'd love to." Yusuke replied. The pair paused as they heard someone sigh loudly from behind Yusuke. They both glanced in the direction the sound had come from to find Keiko standing closer than before and with her back to them. Yusuke scowled and turned back to Kagome. The girl had he mouth covered, obviously trying to hide that she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later." Kagome replied and grinned when he glared, "I promise. So, when are you available? Kazuma makes it sound like you've been busy lately."

"I have nothing going on at the moment, and even if I did, I'd put it on hold to spend time with you." At that, Keiko laughed and Yusuke was about to spin around and tell her off, but Kagome placed a hand on his arm. He relaxed under her touch and scooped her hand between both of his. She smiled at him, and again, his anger faded.

"I am honored that you would be so considerate for my sake. It must be wonderful to be so busy, especially with what you do."

Keiko snorted, and her male companion frowned, his gaze catching with Kagome's. He gave her a small, apologetic smile and attempted to coax Keiko to join him in the kitchen. She refused, stating that she preferred to be where the others were and not separate. Kagome frowned at her refusal. It was obvious the girl was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Don't make that face, Kagome and especially don't bite your lip like that." Yusuke's fingers brushed against her lower lip that she wasn't even aware she had started to chew on. His caress was gentle and she released her lip from the hold. "I have an idea."

He stood quickly, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. He led her away from the couch and over to a chair across the room. He sat first, then pulled her down to sit on his lap. Kagome chanced a glance at Keiko. The girl was seething. Kagome smirked, and settled back against Yusuke. He didn't complain about the arrangement, instead his arms encircled her waist and held her close.

"Jealous much?" Kagome murmured, making Yusuke chuckle. She turned her head slightly to face him, "So, when can I expect you to stop by?"

"Tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Still a pervert, I see!"

"Ah, probably more than before." He answered with a smirk, "So, how about it? Want me to come keep you safe? Hate for you to get eaten by a big scaly demon while you sleep."

"As if that could happen!" Kagome laughed loudly, making Yusuke smiled just a bit more at the pleasant sound, "The last big scaly demon I saw got an arrow lodged between its eyes. Though, I'm sure being purified hurt more than the arrow itself."

"Seriously?" Yusuke sat up a little straighter, a new intense sparkle entering his warm, brown eyes. "You're capable of that?"

"That and more, but I only do such things when necessary. I don't go out looking to kill demons. As a matter of fact, I like demons. I have quite a few as friends, you included."

"Damn, I didn't think it was possible for you to get any sexier, but you just proved me wrong!"

Kagome ignored his last comment, her eyes shifting to stare down at the floor. His words sounded odd to her, not being used to such compliments. She shook it off, as usual, and changed the direction of the conversation again.

"How long have you known Kurama? Kazuma didn't mention much about him." She felt his body go rigid after her question, and she looked up at him to see that he was visibly angry and looking away from her. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

She cowered back, preparing herself for his possible outburst of anger at her. She'd seen this reaction from InuYasha. She had obviously asked him something stupid or something he felt was an insult. She wouldn't be surprised if it was both. A soft growl emanated from his chest.

"I should have known you'd be curious about him. What girl isn't?" He snarled, and she blinked at him. She hadn't been expecting his anger to be jealousy.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I'm not interested in him in the manner you are thinking." She reached for his face, wanting him to look at her while she explained herself. He allowed her to do so, watching with wary eyes. "I wanted to know how long _you _have known him. He wasn't amongst your few friends when I last saw you. It may come as a surprise to you, but I honestly worried you wouldn't make any friends."

"Sorry." He muttered quietly, "It's just, I've had girls get close to me only to ask me about him. It's very annoying."

"Well, he does seem nice. I can see why girls would like him, but he's not my type. I'd still like to be friends with him though. I'm curious about his breed."

"You really are amazing." Yusuke pulled her back against him, forcing her to lay her head on his shoulder if she didn't want to pull a neck muscle.

He gave a soft sigh before he quietly launched into how he had met Kurama. She listened as he explained about the three artifacts and the three who had stolen them. He gestured towards Kurama first, then towards the wall to their left to the one named Hiei. They were two of the three thieves, the other he had forgotten the name and was deemed unimportant because he had been defeated.

Kurama had been the second thief he had gone after. He had been in possession of a special mirror called the Forlorn Hope, and was preparing to use it for what Yusuke deemed a noble cause. Kurama's human mother had been terribly ill and close to death and Kurama was preparing to give up his own life in order to save her.

But, Yusuke had stepped in and offered part of his own life to the mirror so Kurama could live and in the end, they had both lived and Kurama's mother had made a full recovery. Kurama had been a close friend and ally since. That had been a little over five years ago.

"And you said I was amazing! Fuck, Yusuke! I didn't know you could be so noble!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "You have to tell me more!"

"I will, but not tonight." Yusuke glanced around the room, noticing that some of the guests had already left. Kurama, Hiei and Yukina were talking quietly together to their left. Keiko and Botan had gathered in the doorway to the kitchen and were glaring hatefully at Kagome. "I think your cousins left."

"Those jerks." Kagome pouted, "I don't even know the way back to their house."

"Don't worry. I'll walk you there." He stood with his arms still around her waist and set her down. "You can tell me a story of your own on the way."

"Deal!"

They approached Kurama, and Kagome was introduced to Hiei and Yukina. Yukina had been sweet and friendly and Kagome silently wished she could spend more time with her. Hiei had acted indifferent when he was introduced, but Kagome hadn't minded one bit. He reminded her a little of Sesshomaru and he had come to like her in the end. Maybe Hiei would as well one day.

_'I'll just have to spend more time visiting my cousins. I'm sure they won't mind.'_

"Are the two of you heading off?" Kurama questioned the pair, giving a short side glance at Keiko and Botan as they drew closer to the group.

"Yeah. She doesn't know how to get back to Kuwabara's place, figured I'd walk her there. I'd hate for someone to come along and steal her." Yusuke grinned and chuckled as Kagome pouted.

"He's underestimating me." She replied, her eyes narrowing on Yusuke who was still grinning.

"Yeah, yeah! Say your goodbyes while I get my coat." He tapped the top of her head playfully before walking towards the front door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome. I do hope we see you again. I haven't seen Yusuke's eyes look so alive in awhile." Kurama shook her hand and added, "I'd love to hear how the two of you met."

"Then I'll just have to stop by again, won't I?"

"We'd like that." Yukina smiled at her and took her hand into hers, "Please, promise you'll visit again?"

"I promise." She gave a curt nod as she shook her hand, then stepped back, "It was very nice to meet you as well, Hiei."

Hiei looked at her and gave a short nod of his own.

"Well then, off we go." Yusuke put his faded, blue denim jacket over her shoulders and steered her away from the two girls who had stepped closer. "I'll be in touch, Kurama. Don't think I'll be going to the Makai for a few days though."

"I understand. Be safe you two."

It was as they were walking away that Keiko couldn't keep silent anymore and opened her mouth to protest.

"You have got to be kidding me! Do you even know what you're allowing to walk you home?"

Kagome took a deep breath and then spun around to face the red-faced girl. She handed Yusuke his jacket back and stepped forward. The girl had crossed the line. She had to deal with the consequences.

"Did you just refer to Yusuke as a what? Let me tell you something, you jealous little twit. He isn't a what, he's a demon. You know, just like these three I'm standing next to." She gestured to Kurama, Hiei and Yukina with her thumb. "You have some nerve looking down on them like that when they are clearly your betters."

"You bitch!" Keiko's hand swung out fast, but never connected. Kagome held the girl's wrist in a tight grip and sneered at her. "Let go of me you little whore!"

There was a loud snarl behind her, and Kagome knew Yusuke was seething mad at Keiko's comment. She released her aura enough to brush against him in an attempt to calm him as she spoke again to Keiko.

"In order to be a whore, one must give their innocence and lay with many. Any demon, and even your reaper friend, can tell I have yet to give up my purity. You, on the other hand, clearly have. Either that, or your aura is seriously tainted with hatred and jealousy."

She released Keiko and spun on her heels, walking back to Yusuke who was still visibly upset. She smiled at him as she cupped his cheek and he leaned into the touch, and yet again his anger left him. He really could get used to it.

"You really don't care that his blood is different? That any child the two of you create won't be normal?" Keiko tried again to get on Kagome's nerves, but Kagome wasn't having it.

"Not that I'm thinking of having children any time soon, but, I'd hope my sons would be as strong and handsome as their father. I'd hope our daughters had the same color eyes as their father." She began, and stopped as Yusuke interrupted her.

"Oh, no way. Our daughters have to have your eyes, Kagome! Do you even realize how beautiful they are?"

"As you can see, I'm not at all concerned about the blood running through his veins, because it's not about that at all. Yusuke is wonderful. He's strong and caring and definitely the type to put his life on the line to save a friend. I admire anyone who is like that." She frowned at Keiko, "You were really stupid to let him go. I'm sure though, that it was your own selfishness that led you to do so."

Kagome gave one last nod to the trio of demons, then gave Yusuke a small shove towards the door. She was done dealing with Keiko, but she knew the girl was about to get scolded by Kurama. The red-head refused to let her follow them and ordered her to sit down.

Together, Yusuke and Kagome stepped out into the bitter cold. Kagome shivered and mentally cursed Shizuru for choosing the sleeveless dress on a frigid winter night. Yusuke sensed her discomfort and once again put his jacket over her shoulders, then put his arm around her and pulled her close to his body in an attempt to keep her warm.

They walked for awhile in silence. Kagome's gaze was forward, while Yusuke's eyes went back and forth from the cloudy night sky down to Kagome's profile. She really had grown to be very stunning, so very different from the young girl he had met and protected so many years ago. He was glad that she still possessed the fiery temper he had admired. If she had stayed, he may have even considered attending school just to spend time with her.

But, she hadn't stayed. That one day she had been bullied and beaten had been enough for her to stay away. He couldn't blame her, those guys had continued to bully anyone they felt like for many years until one day they messed with the wrong kid and finally learned what it was like to feel pain.

He had missed her, though they had only spent that one day together on the roof of the school. Now that he really remembered it, that had also been the day he had met Kuwabara too. Weird that the two of them could be cousins. There was no family resemblance.

And now, he was even more tempted to be near her. He wasn't sure as to why that was, but he wasn't going to complain. She had stood up for him this time, and her words made him feel better, that not every girl would be repulsed by him.

"How much longer will it take to get there?" Kagome asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Not long. Another five minutes at the most." Yusuke replied, "So how long are you staying at Kuwabara's place anyways?"

"Just tonight. Shizuru is driving me home tomorrow morning."

"You have to give me your address tonight so I can come over."

"I'm sure Shizuru would be more than happy to let you come with us tomorrow. I'm sure they'd let you stay tonight too if you asked." Kagome paused in her walking to look up at the nearby street light. She grinned and held her hand up to catch a falling snowflake, "Hn. I knew it was going to snow tonight. I'm glad."

"How come?" he questioned. She didn't respond and he didn't like how her blue eyes dulled slightly with sadness, just like they had earlier in the night. "What is it, Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She blinked innocently at him then shook her head, "Damn it's cold out here! Hurry up and get me to my cousin's place before I get hypothermia!"

He frowned at her, but conceded and they resumed their walking. The snow picked up around them and Kagome watched with soft eyes, but remained silent for the rest of the walk.

_'She'll tell me when she's ready.' _Yusuke was sure of it. She had said she'd share some of her stories with him and it was possible her momentary sadness would be explained along the way. "Here we are. See? It wasn't too far."

He knocked loudly on the door and they waited a few seconds before Kazuma opened the door wide and with a goofy grin.

"I'd wipe that stupid smile off your face if I were you, Kazuma. I'm three seconds away from forcing one of my heels up your nose." Kagome did a good impersonation of a growl, which only succeeded in making both the males within hearing distance laugh at her. She turned her glare on Yusuke, "I have two heels, you know!"

"Yes, but you're too short to shove them up either of our noses." He was quick to retort and playfully patted the top of her head. He dodged her attempt at hitting him in the chest, then stepped in behind Kuwabara, "Your cousin is crazy."

"You're so not funny, Yusuke." Kagome stepped into the hallway and slipped her shoes off by the door. Yusuke snorted as she shrank two inches.

"You haven't grown much since then have you?" He watched her pout, then his gaze shifted slightly lower. "Yeah, scratch that. I was wrong. You_have _grown since then."

"Hey man, save that perverted shit for girls that aren't related to me." Kuwabara scolded his friend. "It's not right talking to a girl like that."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Yusuke and slapped his arm as she passed by him, moving further into the apartment in search of Shizuru. There was noise coming from the kitchen, so she headed that way. She needed something to drink anyways.

"Who's idea was it?" Yusuke leaned back against the wall and looked up at his friend, "She obviously didn't know she was going to see me tonight."

"Does it matter? You had fun tonight, didn't ya?" Kuwabara grinned, "Well, take your coat off. Shizuru figured you'd be staying the night. She's already picked out a couple horror movies to watch too. Kagome loves them, but she scares easily."

"Hell, if you guys don't mind me staying, then I'll stay. No point heading back out into that shit tonight, only to have to come back tomorrow." He tossed his jacket onto the rack, kicked his shoes off and followed Kuwabara towards the living room. The girl's soft laughter caught his attention and his eyes met with Kagome's briefly. She smiled at him, then disappeared into Shizuru's room.

He was slightly tempted to sneak closer to the door to eavesdrop on them, certain they'd have a bit of girl talk before joining them, but decided against it. It wouldn't do well to get caught by them and Kuwabara probably wouldn't like it either.

Besides, he had a feeling he'd hear it all eventually. She did still owe him a story of her own, and he was going to hold her to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **One Love

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Rating may change)

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow their characters to amuse myself and others.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

They laughed quietly together as they watched their cousin snuggle closer to Yusuke while still sound asleep. The pair had fallen asleep within minutes of each other the night before, and neither Shizuru or her brother had wanted to disturb them. They had looked happy and content and that had been something the siblings had hoped for. There was just something between Yusuke and Kagome that was not ordinary, something that needed to be pulled to the surface and discovered.

Something the Kuwabara siblings fully intended to help with.

So, they had covered Kagome with a blanket and left them there, only to wake up in the morning and discover them in their current positions. Yusuke was leaning to the side, his head resting against the couch and his right arm draped over the shoulder of the girl using him as a pillow. Kagome's head was resting against the side of his chest, her own arms around his waist.

The scene they made looked as natural as their interactions had been the night before, like they had known each other for many years. Kazuma realized, this scene was quite similar to the day he found them together on the roof at school all those years ago. Of course, they had been young and he had been overprotective of Kagome, so he didn't recognize the signs. He had only seen the bully, his rival, touching her, letting her rest her head in his lap. He had been angry and he had forced them apart.

He learned later that Yusuke had rescued her. He had defended and protected her from a group of older boys that had hurt her when she refused to give them her lunch money.

It was different now. Kazuma could see it. There was no one better suited for his cousin than Yusuke, just like there was no one better suited for his best friend than Kagome. The fact she knew about and was able to fight against demons made things easier too. They didn't have to explain what they did or even what they were. She knew and she was okay with it.

"Should we wake them?" Kazuma kept his voice low so he wouldn't wake them.

"Nah. We'll let them sleep while we fix breakfast." Shizuru smiled one last time at the sight on the couch, then turned and walked away. Kazuma followed behind her.

Kagome slowly awoke to the scent that could only be Shizuru's banana pancakes. She yawned and pushed off of her warm and sturdy pillow. Said pillow groaned at the push to his ribs and Kagome gasped.

"Sorry!" she squeaked and scrambled to put some distance between them on the couch. She blushed vividly as Yusuke gazed at her with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. He looked very cute in this state of awakening.

Yusuke stared at Kagome and wondered why her face was turning bright red. The fact his side was growing cold clued him in quickly that she had been using him as a pillow.

"And people call me a pervert." He muttered and smirked at the offended gasp Kagome released. "If you wanted to touch me that badly...umph!"

Kagome was fast, covering his mouth both hands and giving him a glare that clearly was telling him to shut up. He inwardly grinned and licked the palm of her hand.

"Oh! Gross!" She pulled her hands away and wiped her now wet palm on his shoulder. He laughed loudly, feeling a lot better than he had in weeks. He took the hand on his shoulder by the wrist and pulled her back in against him. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm warming up. You make a nice blanket, Kagome." He teased. He went silent as she shifted and let her head rest against his chest again. He wasn't used to girls cuddling against him. Keiko had done her best to avoid touching him and he refused to include Botan because he hated when she touched him.

It was nice with Kagome though. Very nice and she wasn't against. But, she wasn't repulsed by what he was either.

"You still owe me a story." He reminded her as she settled against him. "Pay up."

"Alright. Alright."

She started from the beginning. The tale of becoming a time traveling priestess on her fifteenth birthday and meeting an inu hanyou named InuYasha was the easy part to tell. She enjoyed telling it and re-telling it to her brother and she had enjoyed telling it to Kazuma as well. She was especially happy to be able to tell Yusuke such a fascinating experience.

Yusuke listened as she explained how helping her brother find their lost, fat cat brought her face to face with a demon for the first time. She explained how the large, female centipede pulled her into the well, demanded that she hand over something and only let go when Kagome had unknowingly released a burst of her purifying power.

After that, she spoke of finding InuYasha pinned to a tree, her being mistaken for a fox demon and then being once again chased after by the centipede demon. That resulted in the Shikon no Tama being ripped from her side and InuYasha being freed.

"Wait. He tried to kill you?" Yusuke stopped her, which was fine. She was tired of talking.

"Yes, but Lady Kaede put a subduing spell on him and from then on I could sit him when I needed to. Which was often, mind you. He really could be a jerk sometimes."

"What happened after that?"

"A story for another time. We should go see about breakfast." Kagome pulled out of his embrace and rose to her feet. "Come on now, Yusuke. If you don't hurry, Kazuma will eat all the pancakes!"

Breakfast was full of laughter and jokes. Kazuma made it a point to tease his cousin about using Yusuke as a human pillow, while Shizuru only laughed and grinned at the things he said. Kagome had done her best to ignore the playful jabs, but Yusuke's threats needed to be thwarted and she found herself touching his arm to distract him. Of course, the motion only made Shizuru smirk and Kazuma to tease them more. It was still fun and Kagome enjoyed being with them.

"If only I could stay here more often." She gave a wistful sigh, "Too bad I have school to still deal with."

"You could always come stay with us this summer after school is over. We'd love to have you stay here." Shizuru replied and nudged Yusuke. With a wink she added, "Wouldn't we, Yusuke?"

"No. Absolutely not." Yusuke replied with a serious face and Kagome did all she could to not shoot tea out her nose. Yusuke laughed at the silly display and pet her back gently a few times, "It's called swallowing, Kagome. It's a basic instinct."

The Kuwabara siblings laughed at their dear cousin as her face went red with her humiliation. Shizuru handed her a napkin for the liquid on her hands, but Kagome chose to use it to cover her face.

"Don't be such a dork." Kazuma laughed and pulled the napkin away.

"You guys are horrible!" Kagome pouted. "I can't believe you're laughing at me!"

"You had tea coming out of your nose, Kagome. Of course we'd laugh at you!" Kazuma grinned.

"Hey, Shizuru, do you still have that Halloween photo of Kazuma from when he was six? You know the one where he was dressed..."

"_That _is _not _funny!" Kazuma loudly interrupted and paled at Shizuru's evil smirk.

"You mean the year he dressed as a pink cat? Yes, I still have it. Would you like to see it?"

"Fuck, Kuwabara! A _PINK _cat?" Yusuke laughed loudly and clutched his stomach, "I have to see it!"

"Hmm. I feel better now." Kagome giggled at the glare Kazuma shot at her. "And on that note, I think I'll go take my shower!"

"Need help washing your back?" Yusuke was quick to jump to his feet. Kagome sputtered and whirled around to face him.

"No! You pervert!" Kagome pointed her finger at him and shouted, "You just stay right here mister!"

She disappeared down the hallway, Yusuke taking a few seconds to watch her go.

_'Damn she's really grown up! To think that tiny girl can kill me with a single touch...'_

Another knowing smirk was was passed between the siblings as they watched Yusuke's eyes follow their cousin. They had no doubt that he was attracted to Kagome. It was a positive point and it gave them something to work with. Shizuru chuckled softly and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'll clean up in here. Why don't the two of you go watch television or something." She suggested and he brother got the hint.

"Sure." He replied casually, "I'll take the dishes tonight."

He nudged Yusuke as he passed by him, and his friend followed him into the living room. Kazuma turned the television on, but after a few moments of flipping through the channels he released a soft sigh.

"Morning t.v. sucks." Yusuke looked his friend's way, but the guy was looking elsewhere. "What's your problem now?"

"I just wish Kagome would reconsider going home. I don't like the idea of her being at the shrine alone." Kazuma shook his head back and forth a few times before shrugging. "I don't see her often enough, so I'd like it if she could stay for more than one night. But, she seems pretty adamant about returning."

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Yusuke replied. Kazuma inwardly frowned. She did have her reasons, as stupid as he thought they were but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Yeah, well, you can always stay with her tonight." Kazuma resumed flipping through the channels. "We'd feel at ease knowing she wasn't there alone and I know she'd be well protected with you there. When it comes to her, I trust you."

"As nice as that sounds, I doubt she'd like it much if I just invited myself to stay the night." Yusuke replied, feeling rather awkward with Kuwabara's words.

"I doubt she'd turn you away. Kagome's not like that." Kazuma stopped changing the channels to get a view of the following day's weather. "Besides, don't you think you should get to re-know her? The two of you practically picked up where you left off, but, she's not a little girl anymore."

"Yeah, Kuwabara. It's kinda hard not to notice that fact." Yusuke said dryly, "What are you getting at? It sounds like you're trying to hook us up."

Kazuma just offered a noncommittal shrug. It wasn't like it would happen any time soon anyways. Kagome's mind wasn't totally focused on the present, but he wasn't going to give up on getting her to forget the things the hanyou had said before she came home. They were lies and he'd see to it that she learned otherwise.

"I just think the two of you would be really good friends and she needs that... You too for that matter."

Both males paused as Kuwabara's communicator went off. Kuwabara scowled as he withdrew it and flipped it open.

"You're needed! Oh! Hello, Yusuke!" Botan's perky voice greeted them. Yusuke turned away and rolled his eyes.

"Yusuke's with him?" Koenma's voice came over the communicator, "How lucky! We need him too. Now!"

"I'll be right there! Hang tight!"

Kuwabara clicked the contraption shut with a huff, then turned abruptly at hearing his cousin's laughter.

"I positively loathe perky people in the morning." Kagome moved over to them, then smiled up at Yusuke. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with her today."

"I'm sorry that I can't go with you as planned. I'll get your address as soon as we're back and head over."

"I trust you'll both be safe?" She glanced over at Kazuma, who gave a nod in reply.

"Yes. I'm sure Hiei and Kurama will be there too." Yusuke placed his hand on her head, "Don't worry about us. You just stay out of trouble."

She didn't answer, only stared back at him. When the portal opened and Botan appeared, Kagome closed the distance and hugged him. He saw Botan's mouth drop open from the corner of his eye, so he returned the gesture and stepped it up slightly by pressing his lips to the top of Kagome's head.

"Please stay safe." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"We will, Kagome. Don't worry." He tightened his grip a little for comfort, only letting go when she began to pull back.

Kagome stepped away, ignored Botan's scowl and joined Shizuru's side. Her cousin jingled her keys.

"I'll take her home now and stay for a little bit. I haven't been there for some time." She stated, "See you when you get back."

Yusuke gave Kagome one last look and she smiled at him. Perhaps he'd take Kuwabara's suggestion to heart. There really was no reason for him not to get to know her better.

Ignoring Botan, he grasped Kuwabara's ear and tugged him into the waiting portal. Kagome's giggle was the last sound he heard.

He really did like hearing that sound.

* * *

You can now follow my progress on Twitter. That way you can know what I'm up to where my work on fan fics is concerned. Check my profile for details.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **One Love

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: T**

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Kagome/Yusuke**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and YuYu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and the amusement of my readers.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was obvious to Kazuma that Yusuke's attention was _not _focused on Botan as they walked. Though the reaper's conversation was directed at him, it was one-sided. Kazuma smirked. He knew Yusuke was thinking only of his cousin at the moment and nothing else. He couldn't wait to share this with his sister. No doubt Shizuru would find it to be incredibly amusing. It wasn't that Shizuru disliked Botan, but at times the reaper's bubbly personality got on her nerves.

"He's not listening." Hiei stated as he and Kurama joined them on their way to Koenma's office. Botan startled at his voice and whirled around to give him an icy glare.

"He is too! Aren't you, Yusuke?" Botan looked up at Yusuke, but he didn't acknowledge her, proof he wasn't listening to her at all. She pouted and turned her nose up in the air, ignoring them.

Kazuma refrained from laughing out loud at her. He caught Kurama's eyes and the fox smirked. He understood why Yusuke was oblivious to Botan. He had never seen Yusuke that intently focused on a girl ever in all the time he had known him. Even Keiko had never been able to hold his attention like that. Kagome had to be a very special girl.

"I take it they made it to your house last night?" Kurama questioned and noted with satisfaction that he had Botan's attention as well.

"Yup! He stayed the night too." Kazuma grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "You should have seen them this morning."

"Oh?"

"No one cares about that." Botan replied icily. Her cold tone brought Yusuke out of his thoughts.

"Cares about what?" He finally looked down at the girl walking next to him. Botan flushed and looked away.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Kuwabara was telling us about this..." Kurama began, but his sentence was cut off as Botan interrupted him by latching onto Yusuke's arm.

"About this mission!" She finished. "It's so good to have you with us! It's been awhile since we've been on a mission together! It's just like old times!"

Yusuke extracted his arm from her grasp, scowling at how clingy she had been with him lately. It was growing old fast.

"Right..." He replied dryly. "What were you going to say, Kurama?"

"It sounded like your morning was nice from what Kuwabara was implying. Care to elaborate?" Kurama ignored the angry huff from Botan. If anything, she should feel lucky he was in a good mood because he really disliked being interrupted.

Yusuke smirked, "I'm apparently a comfortable pillow."

Kurama looked to Kazuma for clarification only to discover him looking away and snickering.

"Am I right in guessing that our new friend, Kagome, fell asleep on you?" Kurama glanced at Botan when her body tensed at the mention of the priestess' name, but she remained quiet.

"They looked quite cozy together on the couch." Kazuma replied, grinning.

"We were. I'd rather be on my way to her house, than dealing with whatever Koenma has in store for us." Yusuke frowned, annoyed. "Hopefully this will be quick so I can get the fuck out of here."

"We'll do our best." Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "You really look more alive, Yusuke. I'm glad."

In anger, Botan shoved the doors to Koenma's office open harder than she normally would, causing them to slam against the walls. Koenma startled, as did his unexpected ghostly guests. He was about to scold her for her actions, when the youngest of his guests jumped to his feet.

"K-Kazuma!" He rushed towards the human male, who's face had gone pale as he looked over the boy and the two adults in the room.

"What's going on? Souta, why are you here?" He knelt before the upset boy. "Koenma, what is the meaning of this? What happened?"

"You have to stop them! They want to hurt her! You can't let them hurt her!" Souta cried.

"These three were attacked and killed by demons seeking out the boy's sister." Koenma explained calmly. "How do you know them?"

"They're family." Kazuma replied as he whirled around to face Botan. "I need a portal to their home now!"

"You don't know the mission details!" Koenma protested. His eyes shot over to his monitor as it began to frantically beep. The location that was blinking on the screen had him panicked. "The readings are off the charts! She's no doubt under attack right now. Botan, the portal!"

"Don't worry Souta." Kazuma placed his hand on Souta's head, his gaze on the boy serious. "I'll do everything I can to save Kagome."

"Kagome?" Yusuke questioned, startled by the revelation, but brushed it off for now. If she was in trouble right at that moment, they needed to get to her side now. Shizuru was with her too.

With a silent huff, Botan opened the portal. Yusuke was the first to jump through, not looking back.

"What the fuck, Botan?" Kazuma looked around. "This is not the shrine!"

They were standing in an empty parking lot outside a currently closed shop. Kazuma recognized it and started in the direction of the shrine. Botan had dropped them three blocks away.

"I don't understand what happened! Something must've re-directed it." She replied as she followed on her oar. A glance was shared between Kurama and Hiei. Her words were lies and they would call her on it after they dealt with the situation.

"This isn't good." Kurama commented as they drew closer. "There are a lot of different auras up there, Kagome's included."

"Hiei, go on ahead of us and see what you can do." Yusuke ordered and Hiei complied without question. Yusuke did what he could to remain calm. All he could do was hope and pray that she stay safe until help arrived.

The sight that greeted Hiei when he first touched down on the shrine grounds was not what he had been expecting. It was a massacre, but it was demon remains that littered the ground. It was clear that most of their parts were missing due to purification. The weapon the girl was using was encased in a deep pink glow. She was injured. He could smell her blood, but couldn't see where the wound was since she had her back to him.

Off to the side he saw Shizuru lying crumpled and bloodied. He went to her first to check to see if she as still alive. She groaned as he touched her.

"Kagome?" She strained.

"She's still fighting." Hiei carefully lifted her into his arms and moved her further away from the action.

"Help her. Please, Hiei..."

He didn't think the girl needed his help. There were only a few demons left and she was doing just fine without him. She was an impressive fighter, he'd give her that much. She wielded the Kusarigama with ease and grace, something he hadn't seen too many humans accomplish in battle in many years. The last he could recall seeing were the demon slayers back in Feudal Japan.

"Oh fuck." Yusuke and the others had arrived just as Kagome sliced the last demon in half, its upper half erupting into dust as the lower half dropped to the ground. Yusuke was stunned silent by the display. She had been serious when she had said she could do more. His breath caught as she wavered. "Kagome!"

She turned to them after hearing Yusuke's voice. The pink glow surrounding the weapon in her hand vanished and they all got a good look at her injuries. There was a deep red gash across both of her eyes, meaning she had been fighting blind. Yusuke was horrified by the sight of her.

She wavered again and finally her legs could no longer sustain her. As she fell to the ground, Yusuke ran to help her.

"Kuwabara, stay with your sister!" Kurama said as he ran after Yusuke. He would do what he could help her for Yusuke's sake.

Before following, Hiei turned to Botan with blazing eyes. "He'll never forgive you. You'd be wise to leave now."

Botan gulped and backed away from him. Her gaze shifted to the Kuwabara siblings as they looked up at her with confusion in their eyes.

"What is he talking about. Botan?" Kazuma asked.

She couldn't answer him. Pushing down the sob threatening to escape her throat, she summoned her oar and took off into the sky.

"She lied." Hiei answered for her. "She won't go unpunished. Kurama will see to that."

Yusuke cradled Kagome against his chest and panicked. He didn't know what to do to help her and at the moment, she needed help. In his arms and injured, she looked tiny and fragile. If only he had gotten there sooner, she wouldn't be like this.

"Let's bring her inside where I can tend to her wounds." Kurama's voice brought him to his senses and he jumped up to follow him into the house.

During the next hour, Kurama tended to Kagome while Yusuke hovered nearby and watched. Kurama could tell Yusuke was blaming himself, though he wasn't sure why he would. He had no connections to her or her family, not anything that would bring harm upon her. This was something that had to do with her and her alone.

"I've done all I can for her right now. We'll let her rest and I'll check on her periodically to make sure the wound doesn't get infected." Kurama replied, "I'm going to check on Shizuru and see if she can tell me what happened. I'll give a report to Koenma too."

"Will she get her sight back?" Yusuke asked as he took up the seat Kurama had vacated.

"Not likely, but we'll be able to see for sure once it heals more."

Yusuke put his head in his hands and leaned on her bed. Kagome lie before him, unconscious and bandaged. Her eyes were gone and believed she'd never see again.

"If only I had gotten here sooner. I should've refused to help Koenma. I'm not his fucking lap dog anymore."

Kurama checked over Shizuru, her wounds far less serious than her cousins. She and her brother sat quietly together on the couch, sadness laced throughout both of their auras. They had lost more of their family and their cousin was in bad shape.

"She can come live with us." Shizuru said quietly. "I'll take care of her until she tells me not to."

"I'll do everything I can to help." Kazuma added, "Even when she tells me not to. She doesn't have to be alone."

"The two of you are very kind. I'm sure having you and Yusuke helping her will mean a lot to her." Kurama finished wrapping up Shizuru's wrist. "We'll keep an eye on your wounds. They're not deep, but sometimes even the tiniest cut can become infected."

"Thank you, Kurama." Shizuru smiled sadly.

"Can you tell me what the demons were after? Did they say anything?"

"They wanted her. They even bickered amongst themselves over who would take her." Shizuru frowned as she recalled the initial attack. There had been a few seconds when the demons had contemplated taking her too. But they were only after one person. "They referred to her as the Shikon no Miko. Their intent was to force her into mating."

"The Shikon no Miko? Are you absolutely sure?" Kurama's expression was serious and Shizuru worried more for her cousin.

"Yes. Why? Does that mean something?"

"Everything." Kurama breathed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If it was true and Kagome was the Shikon no Miko... "I need to speak to Koenma. He needs to know in case it is true. On top of that, he needs to know that Botan jeopardized this mission by pretending to not know why we landed three blocks away from our destination. Her jealousy is unprofessional."

There was a soft, yet impatient knock on the front door that interrupted Kurama's thoughts. Everyone that was supposed to be there was accounted for, the one at the door was a unknown visitor.

Kurama made his way over to answer it, opening the door just enough to look to see who it was. Standing there before him was a face he recognized from the demon world, though he'd never had a conversation with him.

"Let me in to see Kagome, Kurama." The demon pushed against the door. When Kurama pushed back, the demon growled and bared his fangs. "I am here on orders from both Koenma and Lord Sesshomaru. I'd let me pass if I were you."

"What business does Lord Sesshomaru have with Kagome?" Kurama asked as he stepped back and allowed the male to enter. He looked no older than himself, but looks could be deceiving as far as demons were concerned. He knew this one was over five hundred years old and was capable of hurting someone easily.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The demon replied as he poked his head into the living room. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hiei, then pulled back to head upstairs. "I think Koenma's waiting impatiently for your report. You needn't worry about me. Kagome and I are friends. Old friends in fact."

"Alright then. She's not in there alone."

"I know. I can smell Urameshi." The demon's nose twitched. "Thank you for your help."

Yusuke jumped to his feet when Kagome's bedroom door opened and an unknown male entered.

"Who are you?" He asked, moving to stand nearer to Kagome. If this male tried to attack, he would kill him.

"Relax, Urameshi. I'm a close friend of Kagome. I came to check on her." The male held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"But," Kagome's soft voice spoke up, surprising them both. "I don't recognize your voice... Or your aura."

"Of course not." He replied with a smirk. "I was very young and weak when I last saw you, mother."

"Mother?" Yusuke's head whipped back and forth between the two. It just wasn't possible that she was his mother.

"Sh-Shippo?" Kagome tried to sit up.

"Save your strength. You've been badly injured." Shippo cautioned.

"Ah! Shizuru! Is she...?"

"Shizuru is fine. Calm down." Yusuke gave her shoulder a gentle shove, forcing her to lie back down and rest. With a soft sigh she complied, her fingers reaching up to touch the bandages covering her damaged eyes.

"Can you handle it?" Shippo asked as he stepped up to the end of her bed.

"Mm. It'll probably scar though." She pouted.

"Just do what you can." He knew better than anyone what she was capable of doing.

"Wait. You shouldn't take that off." Yusuke reached out to touch her hand as she began pulling the bandages away from her eyes.

"Just watch, Urameshi." Shippo put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Yusuke sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Kagome covered her eyes with both of her hands. After taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and pushed her power into her palms. They glowed light blue and little by little the damage that had been done to her eyes was repaired.

When she pulled her hands away, she blinked a few times to clear her vision. She looked up at Yusuke first. He looked startled and distressed. She was sure he hadn't liked seeing her hurt so badly.

Her sight landed on Shippo next. He was a much older Shippo, but there was no doubt in her mind that this was her little kit. His auburn hair was still pulled back in a ponytail and his turquoise eyes sparkled when he grinned at her. He looked human, but he didn't feel human.

"I knew you would grow to be handsome." She returned his grin with one of her own.

"Only because of you." He playfully quipped as he moved closer. He stopped next to Yusuke. "You can go now, Urameshi. Your job is over."

"My job?" Yusuke tore his gaze away from Kagome to stare up at Shippo with hard eyes, his aura jumped with his anger. "Kagome is not my job and I am not leaving."

"You have no reason to stay."

Shippo's eyes widened slightly when Kagome reached over to rest her hand on Yusuke's and the male was quick to scoop it up between his. Yusuke's anger vanished in an instant, proving to Shippo that something was amiss.

"I'm alright, Yusuke. My vision is a bit blurry, but everything else is alright." She did her best to reassure him. He frowned down at her.

"Kagome, your family..."

"Will be fine." Shippo interrupted, his eyes lifting from where their hands were still joined to look at Kagome. He wasn't sure what he was seeing, but he knew he'd get answers at some point. "Sesshomaru is going to handle that part. They'll be home soon."

"Do Kazuma and Shizuru know that?" Kagome asked and Shippo gave her a confused look. "My cousins? The girl and..."

"My teammate Kuwabara." Yusuke finished. "We already know each other."

"Yeah. That much is clear." Shippo retorted dryly. "My mother wouldn't offer you that sort of comfort if she didn't know you."

Kagome laughed at the tension in the air. "Alright, you two, behave. I've had enough stress for today and I don't need it from either of you."

Yusuke squeezed her hand in apology and Shippo offered her a smile.

"I promise to behave, mother." He pointed to her door and added. "I'll go speak with your cousins and let them know the situation. We'll talk more after you get some rest."

"I have so many questions to ask!"

"I knew you would." He grinned.

As soon as Shippo stepped out of the room, Yusuke was hovering over her. His expression was unreadable and Kagome was unsure what he was intending to do. For a few long moments he held her gaze, then slowly he shifted so he was lying down next to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I was terrified when I saw you. He admitted quietly. "Seeing you fight, seeing you hurt... I didn't like it at all."

"I'm sorry, but it's a part of who I am. I told you I was capable of such things and more." She replied calmly.

"You were incredible." His arm tightened around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair, which was caked with her blood and dirt. The scents of those other demons and the drying blood made him feel unsettled. He didn't like it and he wanted it gone. "Your hair is a mess. I think there might even be some remnants of demon guts too."

"Eww. Gross." Kagome groaned at the thought of all the disgusting things that could be in her hair at the moment. "Some of those things were downright gruesome. I can't rest with this in my hair. I have to take a shower."

"Need help?" He asked.

"No." She laughed and he knew she hadn't taken the question seriously, despite how serious he was. "I'm sure I can handle washing my own hair."

"Do you have enough strength in your legs to stand and get there on your own?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Kagome sat up and nudged him so he would get off of the bed. "As you now know, I am stronger than I look."

"Fine, but I'm going to wait outside the bathroom for you.." He wouldn't let her argue against his decision.

"Yusuke, you don't..."

"I do." He said quietly, shutting her up for a moment.

"Alright." She conceded. If he wanted to be assured of her health and safety, she'd allow him at least that.

She rose from the bed and moved with ease to gather some clean clothing to wear and then went into the bathroom. Yusuke settled himself on the floor outside the door, content to wait.

His concern was a little cute. It had been awhile since someone had acted this overprotective of her and she had to admit, she missed it.

_'But, this isn't the same. InuYasha... It's just not the same and I should really stop thinking about that. He made his choice. I just have to get over it...'_

Not too long later, Kagome was clean, dressed and heading downstairs to see how things were. She was embraced by her cousins, who were more than happy to see that she was alive and well. Shizuru's fingers brushed across the bridge of her nose where a faint scar now lie. She frowned and a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"At least you can see." She gave a firm nod and wiped the tears away. Kagome pushed her gently to the couch and began removing Shizuru's bandages. "Kagome?"

"You were hurt because of me. Healing you is the least I can do to make amends."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Still... I am going to heal you."

"While you do that, I'd like to ask you a few questions before I go an give my report to Koenma. Is that alright?" Kurama took a seat on the table next to the couch. Kagome gave him a quick questioning glance before focusing on healing her cousin's wounds.

"Yes, but I reserve the right to refuse answering a question if I feel it is none of your business." She replied.

"Either way, I'm sure the answers I seek will be found." Kurama stated, watching as Kagome hesitated in her task for a brief moment, then continued. "Are you the Shikon no Miko?"

Off to the side, Shippo snorted, causing Kagome to smile.

"It didn't take you long to get to the point." Shippo snickered.

"If I am, I was not aware of it." Kagome murmured as she traced her fingers over the cut on Shizuru's arm. "Though the jewel did come from my body, I haven't had any connection with it since it was purified and wished from existence."

"She's telling the truth. I was there." Shippo added. "It vanished about five hundred years ago."

"For him at least." Kagome replied.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. How were you there then, Kagome?" Kurama questioned.

"Oh! That's right!" Kazuma jumped in. "The well out back! Can I go look at it?"

"There's nothing special about it anymore, Kazuma." Kagome said softly. Shippo frowned at the sad look that crossed her face. Her past wounds were still fresh. She still couldn't handle the truth of what had occurred. He couldn't blame her.

"Is there some significance to the well?" Kurama re-directed her attention back to him.

"Not anymore." Kagome repeated. "Though, there was a time when it allowed me to travel five-hundred years into the past."

"Where you spent a lot of time battling demons." Yusuke recalled the little bit of information she had shared with him the night before.

"Yes." Kagome shifted to deal with a different wound of Shizuru's and added. "I learned a great deal there."

"Including your skills with the Kusarigama?" Hiei surprised them with a question of his own, but Kagome was more than happy to answer it for him. She was pleased that he was curious.

"Yes, from Sango and Kohaku. At the time they were the last of the demon slayers."

"They weren't the last of them though." Shippo grinned, making Kagome look over at him. "Sango and Miroku had numerous children and Kohaku and Rin had three. Out of them all, Kohaku's eldest was the best. Then again, Lord Sesshomaru saw to his training personally."

"I knew Sango and Miroku would have a lot of kids. I'm happy for them."

"They named their eldest daughter after you. She was the third born to their family."

The thought of them naming a child after her warmed her heart. It let her know, that even though she couldn't see them, they never forgot about her. Though, now that she knew about them, she was also curious about...

"What about them?"

A story for another time." Shippo frowned and moved away from her. "Well, I have to get back to the Spirit World to report to Lord Sesshomaru! Care to tag along, Kurama?"

"Yes, thank you. I believe I have enough information and I do believe Kagome will be safe here with present company." Kurama answered.

Kagome didn't push the subject. The fact Shippo avoided the topic so quickly had to mean that things had not gone well for the other couple. She wanted to know, but she would wait for Shippo.

"Well, fuck." Shippo muttered angrily as soon as he and Kurama were outside. "Me and my big mouth."

"You said something you shouldn't have?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes and I just know Sesshomaru is going to have my ass for this." Shippo ran his fingers through his shaggy, auburn bang. "I just can't tell her what she wants to know. She will be devastated. She'll blame herself and that's the last thing she needs right now. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I am so totally doomed!"

"May I ask what it is you were unable to say?" Kurama asked as Shippo retrieved a familiar communicator out of his pocket.

"I'd love to tell you, but I'm keeping my mouth shut until I can speak with Sesshomaru." He smiled at the communicator when the face of an unfamiliar reaper appeared. "Hello, Rin! I need a portal at Kagome's place!"

_'Rin?' _Kurama wondered if this girl was the same as the one mentioned earlier.

"Coming right up, Shippo!" Her voice was as bright and chipper as Botan's, but it was far less grating on the ears.

After clicking the device shut, Shippo frowned at Kurama. "Just so you are aware, things will likely be picking up for you guys. The Shikon no Miko thing, Sesshomaru and I are looking into it ourselves. Chances are that Kagome just may be her and if she is, your teammate will not be allowed near her."

"I don't think Yusuke would like hearing that much. He'll fight to keep her safe."

"Be that as it may, Sesshomaru won't allow it. You know as well as I do that Urameshi doesn't stand a chance against him."

"That doesn't mean he won't try." Kurama countered and then smirked. "It doesn't mean that she won't try either. Kagome seems like the type of person to fight for what she wants."

Shippo grimaced. He knew better than anyone just how stubborn Kagome could be when she wanted something to go her way. It wasn't pretty and normally someone got hurt.

_'Usually InuYasha ended up eating dirt. I miss those days.'_

Shippo was interrupted from his silent musings by the arrival of Rin. He was immediately aware of the change in Kurama's demeanor, as the younger male was openly staring at the reaper. Rin was blushing cherry red and keeping her eyes averted away from the attention she was receiving.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru is waiting." She said softly, her eyes meeting Shippo's.

"Did he give you permission to see her?" Shippo asked and knew the answer by the way she pouted.

"No. I have to wait." She answered.

"It'll be soon, Rin. Don't worry." Shippo pet her head affectionately. "Come on, Kurama. Best not to keep them waiting any longer than we have."

"Yes, of course." Kurama forced himself to look away from the reaper named Rin. She was pretty and had an air of innocence about her. He made a mental note to attempt to talk with her later if the chance arose.

He followed after Shippo into the portal that dropped them just outside of Koenma's office. Rin gave them a hasty goodbye and then took off down the hallway on her oar. Shippo chuckled, watching her flee.

"You've flustered her!" He teased playfully and smirked. "And you have an even lesser chance of hooking up with her than Urameshi does with Kagome if she is the Shikon no Miko. Rin is an important person to Sesshomaru. Perhaps even _the _most important person."

"She is the same Rin that was mentioned earlier?"

"Yes. Upon her death, as a favor to Sesshomaru, she was restored to a more youthful age and granted the title and job of reaper."

Shippo pushed open the doors to the office, allowing Kurama to enter before him. Both Koenma and Sesshomaru stopped talking ro look at them and Botan made a mad dash for the door. Kurama scowled at her attempt to flee before he could tell Koenma what she had done.

"Do not think for one second that I am letting you leave." He caught her wrist and halted her departure. She panicked when her startled eyes met his undoubtedly cold stare. He was beyond disappointed with her. Any semblance of a friendship between them was now gone.

Shippo closed the door and blocked the exit. He glared hard at the blue-haired reaper and he wasn't going to let her get away with what she had done either.

"What is the meaning of this, Kurama?" Koenma demanded, confused on the anger and hostility being used towards Botan.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Kurama shoved her away. Once she did as she was told, Kurama moved to stand closer to Koenma and Sesshomaru. "Please tell us why your portal dropped us three blocks away from our destination. Keep in mind that there are demons in this room that can detect when you are lying."

She said nothing, instead staring at her hands in her lap. Kurama snarled at her defiance. The sound made her jump in her seat, but she still said nothing.

"What did you do, Botan?" Koenma knew she had to have done something wrong if Kurama was this mad at her. "Why did you land three blocks away?"

"I told them about the interference, but they refuse to believe me." She pointed a finger at Kurama. "They think I did it on purpose! I would never risk my job!"

"You're a terrible liar." Shippo rolled his eyes. "You're lucky they still made it in time to help Shizuru and Kagome."

There was an angry spike in the reaper's aura at the mention of Kagome's name. Her eyes narrowed and she glared over at Shippo.

"You're trying to imply that I did it on purpose because of her." She seethed. "Yes, I hate her, but she's not worth the loss of my position."

"You don't even know her." Kurama growled angrily. "You hate her because Yusuke likes her and not you. You can't blame him. You're clingy, loud and annoying. You jeopardized the mission, Botan. We could have lost..."

"So what? Am I supposed to care if she dies?"

Koenma gasped at her outburst. Never before had she ever spoken ill of a living person, or hated one so deeply.

"Yes, you're supposed to care, after all, Shizuru is your friend, right?" Kurama countered calmly. Botan blinked up at him with wide, mauve eyes, knowing already the mistake she had made. Still, she felt no remorse for Kagome.

"I cannot stand by and watch him fall for someone like her. He needs someone who understands him and what he's been through. She cannot give him that."

"Inexcusable." Sesshomaru spoke up. His narrow amber gaze met Botan's and she shrank under the weight of his stare. "You will replace her. I will not have her endangering Kagome out of jealousy."

"With your permission, Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to have Rin take her place." Koenma requested, ignoring the soft sob that escaped Botan. He would deal with her insubordination momentarily.

"That is acceptable. I trust you have plans to deal with this one?"

"Yes, of course." Koenma readily answered. "As of this moment she is indefinitely suspended and confined to the Spirit World. I will speak to my father on this matter as well. I am sure he will come up with a suitable punishment."

"Very well."

"You are dismissed, Botan. Do not try to leave. You know what will happen if you do."

Shippo stepped aside to let the upset reaper pass. He hoped King Enma gave the girl a strict punishment for her actions. She should not get off lightly for what she had done.

"Well then," He began after closing the door again, "On to more important matters. Kagome is safe. She was hurt, but we all know she's capable of healing herself."

"And the reason behind the attack?" Koenma had moved to his seat behind the desk.

"Shizuru said they claimed Kagome to be the Shikon no Miko." Kurama answered. "However, Shippo..."

"I, as well as Kagome, pointed out the fact that she hasn't had any contact with the jewel since it vanished." Shippo cut in. "But, that doesn't mean she's not who they said she is. She is powerful and it did come from her body. Who's to say that it didn't vanish, but merely returned to her?"

"It is possible that it returned and went back to be being dormant, but even then the jewel should be detectable by stronger demons. Did either of you sense anything unusual?"

"Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me, but I do not know Kagome well enough that I could detect a difference." Kurama replied.

"Sadly it's the same with me." Shippo answered. "She is stronger than I remember, but I was a kit then."

"You will bring her here." Sesshomaru commanded Shippo.

"Yes. We can scan her here. If the jewel is within her again..."

"Things will become messy and in the end, Kagome will once again end up hurt." Shippo scowled angrily at the floor.

"A broken heart is of no importance. Keeping her safe and the jewel protected is and she knows that." Sesshomaru stated and, though Shippo wanted to protest, the fox knew he was right.

"On the matter of a broken heart though, she wants to know about them. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"It is inconsequential."

"You are impossible!" Shippo groaned. "You know damn well that it will not be inconsequential to her!"

Though his face remained as stoic as ever, Shippo could tell that his outburst had angered Sesshomaru. But still, he couldn't stand by and watch Kagome get hurt again.

"She will have to deal with it. She has no need to know what happened after she was sent home."

"I'll be sure to tell her that _you _said that." Shippo crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. Kagome would not be happy.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru sneered at the fox, who gulped. "Take the girl's family and have Rin escort you to the shrine."

"Rin can see her now?" Shippo perked up. Sesshomaru gave a short nod. "At least one good thing can be given to Kagome."

Shippo turned hurriedly to the door as Sesshomaru turned his body just slightly more towards the young fox. Though Shippo often got away with some of his playfully sarcastic comments, he knew Sesshomaru would hurt him if he was annoyed enough.

Over the years they had formed an odd bond. Shippo had come to look at Sesshomaru as an older brother, one who had taken the time to teach and train him once he had no one left to care for him. It was through him that he had gained more strength and skill, enough so that he now sported three tails instead of one and his power was still growing.

But even though he sometimes could get away with a sarcastic jab here and there, there was no one Shippo respected more than Sesshomaru. Not even Kagome, though she was high on that list too. He knew when he could and when he shouldn't be playful around the demon lord. At the moment, it was a very thin line and he knew now was a perfect time to shut his mouth.

He found Rin with Kagome's family, waiting patiently for him no doubt. The young boy blinked up at him when he approached and he grinned, flashing a bit of fang.

"Hello, Souta. Nice to meet you." He pet the kid's head and addressed the mother."You probably don't know who I am, so let me introduce myself. My name is Shippo and I am Kagome's son."

Rin giggled at his last words and Souta sputtered a little before pointing up at him.

"You're the little kit that traveled with her?"

"I'm hardly little now though, huh?"

"This is so awesome!"

"This girl, " Shippo gestured towards the reaper next to him, "Is Rin. She..."

"Traveled with InuYasha's brother! Kagome told me all about both of you!" Souta happily beamed.

"She talked about me too?" Rin glowed with happiness at hearing that Kagome had spoken of her to her little brother. "That makes me so happy!"

"Well, let's make you a little happier, Rin. You are going to be taking Botan's place for a bit. The bad news, you'll be spending some time in the presence of that red-head from earlier." Shippo grinned as the girl blushed. "The good news, you get to spend a lot of time with Kagome."

"Really? I can see her?"

"Yup. You'll be seeing her as soon as we bring her family home."

"Why didn't you say so?" Rin shouted and whacked Shippo's arm. "Jerk!"

She whirled away from him and summoned a portal, ignoring Shippo's chuckle. A smirk slowly spread across his face as Kurama caught up to them.

"Looks like I made it just in time. Shall we go?" He stopped next to Rin, but she kept her gaze averted. He didn't miss the beautiful blush she was sporting. He gestured to Shippo, matching his smirk. "After you."

"If you insist." Shippo grinned and gave Souta a nudge. "Let's get home to your sister and cousins. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see all of you alive and well."

Leading the Higurashi family through the portal, Shippo affectionately pet Rin's head as he passed. The poor thing didn't have any clue what she was in for. She had caught the attention of a fox and now that she had it, it was going to be difficult to get rid of it. Lucky for her, she did have Sesshomaru on her side.

"A-After you..." Rin nervously motioned towards the portal.

"Please, do not be so nervous with me." Kurama carefully captured a lock of her brown hair between his fingers. The texture was as soft as it looked. "I wish for us to be friends. After all, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

He released the strands of hair in his grasp and followed after the others. As soon as he was through, Rin released a nervous laugh.

"Oh dear..." She straightened herself out and dusted off her rose colored kimono before following along.

The reunion of the Higurashi family was happy and full of tears. The outsiders watched s the family hugged one another and listened to Kagome's promise to protect them. That promise was quickly backed by Kazuma.

"There ain't no way I'm letting Kagome protect you guys on her own!" He declared. Silently, Yusuke was in agreement with his best friend. Kagome and her family would be safe. He'd make sure of it.

"Koenma has some guidelines for me to go over. So, if we could..." Kurama gestured towards the living room.

"Yes, of course." The matriarch of the Higurashi family readily agreed. "Please have a seat and tell us what you can. I'll make some tea."

"Please, stay and listen. It is important for everyone to hear what I have to say." Kurama waited for everyone to seat themselves, smiling a little when Rin sat herself next to Kagome. "In regards to the Shikon no Miko situation first. Kagome, when do you have a couple days free?"

"I'm free whenever. Why?" Kagome inquired.

"Koenma and Sesshomaru would like for you to meet with them. Koenma wishes to scan you to see if the jewel returned to you instead of vanishing." Kurama explained. Sensing her hesitation, he added. "You don't have to go alone. Yusuke can accompany you."

"That is acceptable." Kagome agreed.

"Also, for the time being, you'll be having some extra company here at the shrine. First, Kuwabara and Shizuru will be staying. This is to add an extra fighter here and also to keep an eye on Shizuru as a precaution." He relayed the message and then lifted his eyes to gaze at Rin. She flushed immediately and he smirked and gestured towards her. "Also, Rin will be taking Botan's place as our guide and connection to the Spirit World."

"Rin?" Kagome questioned softly, turning her head to gaze at the girl next to her. When the girl smiled at her, she could tell who she was and gasped. "Rin!"

Shippo laughed as Kagome embraced the girl, tears springing forth at seeing an old friend.

"Koenma has requested her personally. She'll be staying here as well." Kurama's expression switched to a scowl as he continued. "Botan will not be helping us anymore. I doubt we'll see her."

"How come?" Yusuke asked, surprised to see Kurama so angry towards their friend.

"She's being held in the Spirit World for jeopardizing today's mission. Had she done as she had been instructed, no one would have gotten hurt. She dropped us off away from the shrine on purpose."

"That's not like her." Yusuke stated with a shake of his head.

"Jealousy knows no bounds." Kagome gave a careless shrug. "We're better off having Rin with us instead."

"On that note." Shippo spoke up and grinned at Kagome. "I will be coming and going a lot, so sometimes I will need to stay here too. I will also make up for the extra mouths to feed by buying groceries."

"Yusuke, Hiei and myself will be coming and going a lot as well, but we live close enough to stay at our own homes." Kurama added. "We will be in constant communication until the matter is dealt with."

"will this be enough protection? Those things came out of nowhere and..." Kagome's mother voiced her concerns and fell silent when Kagome placed her hand on top of hers.

"I will protect you. You have nothing to fear."

"But, who will protect you, dear? You cannot do everything. Who will keep you safe?"

"I will." Yusuke was the first to answer. He met Kagome's eyes directly and continued. "Though I know she won't likely need my protection, I'm going to do it anyway."

"Oh fine." Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically, earning a giggle from Rin. "You owe me stories anyway. You might as well stick around a bit."

"Then it's settled." Kurama replied. "Tonight we'll all stay here. Tomorrow I'll check in with Koenma and see if he wants to see you then."

"Fine with me." Kagome answered.

The rest of the evening went along smoothly and without incident. Though Kagome spent most of her time listening to Rin talk, she knew the whole time that she had a shadow. No matter where she sat or what room she was in, Yusuke was never far behind. Her mother gave her a curious gaze, but she could only shrug. Why he was shadowing her, she couldn't say. However, she could admit that she liked it and she didn't think she'd have any problems getting used to it.

* * *

**A/N: **There is a poll up in my profile. If you're curious check it out. You can also follow me on Twitter. Details for that are in my profile as well.


End file.
